The goal of the signal transduction field is to understand the biochemical and molecular basis of communication between molecules in communicating information about cellular state and activity - and to identify ways of manipulating the constituent signaling pathways for therapeutic ends. Over the last 30 years, this knowledge has provided a vastly improved understanding of how kinases and phosphorylation events control all known cellular processes associated with normal growth and development. Unfortunately, these pathways are also deregulated through a wide assortment of mechanisms, and when this occurs a variety of human developmental disorders and diseases arise. There are over 500 protein kinases in the human genome with the potential to regulate protein phosphorylation, but relatively few are well characterized at the functional level. Of thos that are, many are now known to play key roles in normal development and disease. Because protein kinases have been found to be tractable targets for therapeutic intervention, numerous kinase-targeted drugs are now being used in the clinic, and tremendous effort are now being made to determine the molecular basis for information transmission (and the biological processes affected) for other kinases. The characterization of new kinases and their functions currently represents one of the most fruitful avenues for identifying novel therapeutic targets and approaches. Developments in molecular cancer research has often been intertwined with advances in the study of kinases and phosphorylation, as it is now known that alterations in kinases are amongst the most common mutations found across nearly all known forms of human cancer. As a result, kinase inhibitors dominate the list of new anti-cancer agents approved by the FDA in recent years, with hundreds more currently in clinical trials. These are truly exciting times in the protein kinase and protein phosphorylation arena. It is therefore critial that exchange of information and ideas between the leading scientists in the field is catalyzed - to promote advances and their application. Since its inception in 1983, the FASEB science research conference on Protein Kinases and Protein Phosphorylation (held biennially) has consistently been one of the pre-eminent meetings in the field of signal transduction, providing a premier venue for the communication of research findings from both academia and industry. The goal of the proposed conference is to continue this tradition of exciting, enthusiastic, and highly productive scientific exchange.